


By My Side

by cherwonu (starrysehun)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DK-Centric, i just love them being supportive of each other, i teared up watching that thus this fic, inspired from gose ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysehun/pseuds/cherwonu
Summary: It's one of those days when Dokyeom feels grateful.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing but I hope everyone likes this ^^ Thank you for everyone who voted for Non-AU theme!

He was ashamed. And sorry. 

The whole time he stood up there, on the verge, shuddering like a leaf. 

No one took that much time up there. Even Jihoon, who looked like he won't jump, jumped within five minutes of fighting himself. He didn't stall the filming for half an hour like him.

He is sure even Mingyu would have gone for it as soon as he could. It is just him who is a coward.

All he could think when he was standing there, was about how he wasn't brave enough for that. How he couldn’t even overcome his fears when he was given a chance to. He  _ was  _ afraid. 

There was a loud ringing inside his ears, blocking out all the encouraging words his members shouted. He had tears in his eyes but he held it in for the sake of the shoot. 

_ “I am sorry!”  _ That was all he yelled for the members down there, who were holding out there phones to film him. 

They collectively shouted back, Junhui and Seungcheol’s voices the loudest. The rest of the four members standing beside him kept telling him he could do it and Seungkwan walked to him four times to pat his back. 

He kept his eyes shut. He didn’t care about the content. He could only think about how to not disappoint those people who were waiting for him to take the leap. Who told him it’s okay to take his time. That he can do it. 

They always did. Since the first day they became close, everyone put their faith on him, a kind of faith he didn’t have in himself. He wasn’t the most confident person out there. 

But Seventeen trusted him. As always. 

“Dokyeom, you can do this! You can break this fear of yours. Like you always do!” Seungkwan’s works echoed in his mind. 

“Do you think I can do this?” 

“Yes, you can do this, Lee Dokyeom!” 

Like always, he believed them.

Holding in his breath, he took the leap.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


It takes Seokmin almost an hour to stop shaking. 

He recalls the looks on their faces when he came down; they were proud, Jihoon looked at him teary-eyed, laughing when he said that he felt dizzy. He sits quietly until they bring Chan back to their place as they get ready to leave the spot. 

Everyone takes turns to tell their own renditions about how he looked up there and he just listens to everything quietly. Mingyu even lets him know that he looked amazing and that even he felt brave to try it once. 

Seungkwan doesn't let his hand go for the whole ride back home, occasionally asking how he is feeling. 

He just thinks of how grateful he is for everything.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


"Dokyeom-ah." It is Jeonghan that peeks from the other side of the door. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

He shakes his head. There is so much going on his head. He wants to say it aloud.

"I can't sleep, hyung."

"Do you want me to join you?"

He nods.

Jeonghan is by his side the next minute, winding up an arm over him, asking if Dokyeom feels comfortable. "Now go to sleep."

"Hyung," he calls out, when he feels Jeonghan's fingers to caress his hair (a gesture Jeonghan does to lull him to sleep), "Didn't you feel annoyed? When I took so much time?"

Jeonghan doesn't stop playing with his hair. "Mhmm, why would I feel that way? No one did."

"I just... feel sorry. Having everyone put up with me."

Jeonghan sighs, "Can you not? You did well. We are all proud. Just think about how brave you were back then."

"I wasn't, though."

Jeonghan retreats his hand and gets up a little so he could rest his head on his hand. "Dokyeom-ah… You might have contemplated a lot while you stood on the edge. You could have taken a few steps back and told us you couldn't do it. But the thing we admire about you is how you don't give up easily. You are scared of so many things but you just need a bit of encouragement. Sometimes you need someone to tell you how brave you can be—Are you… gonna cry?"

Dokyeom manages to let out a chuckle. "No, I am not."

Jeonghan gives him a gentle smile, bringing his hand to his cheek to pat. "Okay, sleep now."

Silence looms over them. Dokyeom feels his eyelids getting heavier, thanks to Jeonghan's comforting warmth on his side. 

"Hyung," he whispers, earning a sleepy him from his hyung. "Do you know how grateful I am to you all?"

"Hmm."

"Seventeen is the best thing that has happened to me. You guys are the best."

"I know, right?"

"You guys are my life."

"Likewise, Dokyeom."

"Just… don't make me do such things ever again."

Jeonghan lets a quiet laugh fill the room and then chides at the younger telling him to sleep.

When Dokyeom drifts to sleep, his heart is filled with warmth. Because Jeonghan is there to assure him they'll be with him, whenever he needs that little push. That they'll be his strength, will tell him he can do everything. They'll be there to let him see how amazing he is. 

And if he ever falls, there'll be twelve hands that'll reach out to him, to catch him and pull him up to stand on his feet. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
